Burning Fury
by Angelic Imperfection
Summary: Voldemort apparently doesn't know when to quit. After a weekend with his lover Kappy, Harrykins returns to the school to discover the Carrows have taken to physically abusing the kids. Will anyone stop this enraged Nekubus? Harrykins/Kappy


Dozing lightly on the couch, his tail swung slightly off the edge of the piece of furniture. After a long night of just hunting, a long sleep he had fallen asleep and was left at peace. Kappy had only just woken up about while ago and had gone to the bathroom to prepare himself for their return to Hogwarts after the weekend. It had been an amazing weekend for them in which they had taken a trip to a carnival in the town they resided in and the fun had been spontaneously extended and advanced by Harrykins, not only for them but for the muggles on the rollercoaster in particular. It was then that Kappy had discovered his lover's power to control gravity therefore concluding in the movement and form of the stars. Harrykins, feeling as if he owned the world, had shown off and written a few words using the stars which had turned into a series of colorful fireworks in forms, shapes and colors that no one had ever seen before. It would amaze someone to know that a demon, an incubus nonetheless whether new species or not, could be so dedicated, kind and the complete opposite of the legendary myths that floated by his ears.

After a long shower in which he had relaxed himself and prepared for the slight drag that was Hogwarts, especially in their current position in which the dark lord was taking over everything and Kappy couldn't help but feel a bit of at loss while wanting to do something about it. As he turned the water off and stepped out, he grabbed a towel and tried to look on the brightside at least. He would see his friends again and Harrykins was hopefully going with him. He smiled as he dried himself off, thinking about him as he began to pull his school uniform on. His friends most likely had news for him on how the school was as they had remained there during the weekend. After he finished pulling on his clothes, he straightened them out somewhat before turning to wipe off the mirror with the towel and look at his hopeless messy hair. He tried somewhat to comb it but it ended in a wince and he gave up hope. As Kappy exited the bathroom, now fully prepared, his eyes fell upon his sleeping lover on the couch and he couldn't help but sigh. He supposed Harrykins wasn't going to go to class with him after all. Almost as if hearing this, Harrykins shifted on the couch and stirred somewhat but he didn't wake.

Kappy stared at him for a moment before walking over to him and shaking him lightly. Perhaps he would come; he just had to wake him up. As he shook him, he noticed how Harrykins cringed slightly when Kappy placed a hand on his side to wake him up. So he WAS ticklish. HA! Once again, Harrykins stirred and this time, he growled softly at whoever dared disturb his slumber. But once more, he didn't wake.

"Harrykins...are you coming with me?" Kappy said, shaking him again.

Harrykins jerked away violently and his pale, long fingered hand shot out and grabbed Kappy around the wrist and pulled him down with one swift jerk. He held him down against him, refusing to let go. Kappy gasped in surprise as he fell down on top of him and he stared at him, his heart racing slightly. He pulled at Harrykins' hand.

"Harrykins!" he said, tugging at the grip on his wrist.

Remaining still for a long moment, he finally opened his eyes and looked up into Kappy's face sleepily. He had him mere inches from his face and he was tired and he wanted to sleep but as it was his lover, he wondered what he could possibly need this early.

"Hmm? What is it?" he whispered, voice deep and husky but then, took a deep breath and released him, stretching slightly and rolling over on his side as he fell asleep once more.

Kappy's heart sank then as he slowly got to his feet. He picked up his school bag and gave Harrykins' sleeping form a sad look before he walked out of their home, in which they spent in when they were away from Hogwarts. His walk showing a rather less confident stride then usual and as he took one last look at the house, he disapparated to the front gates of the magical school. He opened them slowly and closed them behind him as he slid through and began to make his way up the long path to the school. As he approached the school after a good 10 minutes of silent walk, he noticed several students were already out on the grounds either throwing rocks into the lake or as for the Slytherins, picking on first years. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he finally pushed opened the oak doors and stepped into the Entrance Hall.

Back at home, Harrykins had opened his eyes and jumped off the couch and headed to shower and get ready himself. From the start, his intention had not been to go back to sleep but to fake it because he had a plan and a surprise for Kappy. He grinned as he groomed his ears quickly in front of the mirror. He planned to catch up with him in potions and once he was finished, he went out and noticed the gates were closed. He began to make sure everything was in check and secure before he vanished on his doorstep. Kappy's lips pursed as he shoved past the students, who in turn, glared angrily at him. As he shoved by Pansy Parkinson, she turned and snapped at him.

"Watch it, Potter!" she sneered, shoving him back.

He would've shoved her back and possibly issued a fight but he did no such thing as as he began to storm toward the Great Hall. As he entered, he only got the warning of a flash of red before he familiar brown eyes were staring into his emerald ones.

"Kappy!" Ginny said quickly and he stopped, forgetting all about being upset.

"What is it?" he could tell something was up by the look on her face.

"Don't you know?" she asked.

Kappy frowned. "No, I _don't_ know. What's up?"

Ginny motioned for him to go her way and they both walked further into the Great Hall and she sat down beside another familiar girl, Luna. She usually never sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Luna." He said with a small smile.

Luna's misty orbs looked at him than and a small yet warm smile formed on her lips.

"Hi Kappy." Her tone was as dreamy as usual, sending a positive vibe through him. He had almost forgotten that Ginny had bad news to tell him.

"Alright Gin, now what is it?" he said, his voice slightly impatient.

Ginny raised a brow at him.

"Did you _see_ Seamus and Neville?"

Kappy furrowed a brow and looked over at them. Neville had a slightly deep scar across his face and Seamus had a bruised cheek. Both were glaring angrily at the Carrows, who sat at the Head Table as if they truly belonged there.

"What-" he paused. "Did _they_ do that?" he said,

Ginny nodded slowly. "Apparently, they're _allowed_ to now."

As all this occurred, two green eyes watched from the shadows of the corner of the Entrance Hall. Harrykins remained where he was, resisting hexing Pansy or any of the other students but knew he was to stay hidden. He needed to find something to do now that Kappy was in the Great Hall and he preferred not to eavesdrop. He threw an invisibility charm on himself as he felt his stomach growl and he thought about going to sneak a few biscuits, toast or even a muffin to eat but shrugged it off as he decided he could eat later. With that thought, he turned and suddenly, ran out of the shadows and sped for Gryffindor Tower. Running at the speed of light had its uses as he reached the portrait in no time. Charming the portrait to open, it did so and it opened and closed silently and as he entered, he glanced at Hermione, who was sitting in a chair reading a book.

Silently, he walked across, planning not to reveal himself until luck may have it, he accidently stepped on something that broke under his weight, despite it being hardly much to begin with. Hermione let out a loud yelp and jumped from her seat at the sound. A red haired boy raced down from the boys' dormitory. Ron.

"Hermione, you alright?!" he said in panic.

Hermione's heart raced in panic as she looked around the room.

"Something. I heard something." Ron sighed in relief.

"Oh…I thought it might have been-" he looked at the doorway. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded furiously. Harrykins had frozen the second Ron had burst into the common room and stared in astonishment and he decided that a little joke was in order. He let out a deep snarl, purposely making it deep and rabid like. As soon as he did that, he quickly moved from the shadows and up to the boys' dormitory door to watch as Ron jumped in astonishment and wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione, both scared and in a sense, protective way. Hermione's wild eyes searched the room.

"Who's there?!" she called, fear evident in her voice.

Harrykins almost laughed out loud and instead did something he remembered all too well.

"_Hem! Hem!_" he said, in perfect imitation to Dolores Umbridge.

Ron's brows furrowed. "What the hell?!" he practically shouted in annoyance. "Who the hell is in here?!"

Hermione pursed her lips in both anger and confusion. If Harrykins revealed himself now, they would surely tell Kappy of his presence and he wouldn't have that. So he rolled his eyes and opened the door and slammed it shut as he slipped inside. Hermione glared at the door and raced up the stairs, leaving Ron standing there, dumbfounded.

She burst through the dormitory door and closed it behind her. "Harrykins!" she said, even if she didn't see him.

Harrykins turned his head in her direction, surprised she knew it was him. He wasn't going to confirm it though. Lying down on Kappy's bed, he remained as still and silent as a real sculpture. Hermione's brown eyes scanned the room.

"I know it's you, Harrykins. I remember last time." She crossed her arms. "If you don't say something, I'll tell Kappy you're here. Obviously he doesn't know you're here if you're invisible."

He lunged out of bed at those words, fast and silent until he was in front of her, a few inches from her face. "Don't you dare." He growled in warning. Hermione gasped, unable to see him still but the growl had taken her off guard a bit.

"Where are you?" she demanded, throwing her hands out and he made his appearance, spell falling away to reveal him within two inches of her face and without intending, Hermione's hands were on his shoulders. Her mouth widened and she jerked her hands back and took several steps back.

"Oh." She straightened out her robes then. "Why are you hiding?"

"I have a surprise for Kappy and I know I can trust you to stay quiet and not ruin it. I would hate to threaten you." He gave her a look. "I'll trust you can pretend I'm not here. He will know I'm here when I give him what I planned." He paused and continued. "Anything new happen?"

Hermione nodded lightly, obviously feeling intimidated by him but trying her best not to show it.

"Uhm, yeah actually." Her voice became grim and she showed him a bruise that was wrapped around her wrist.

His eyes flashed to her wrist the moment she showed it to him and he got up slowly with dangerous grace and pulled her close gently by her forearm and then lifted her hand to examen it. It looked like someone had wrapped their hand around her wrist with a vice like grip and with force. His eyes flicked up to hers and he closed them as he slowly leaned in and sniffed her flesh. She watched him, allowing him to do so. The scent of the culprit hit his senses and his eyes snapped open and he jerked his head back in disgust. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Carrow." He snarled in anger.

She didn't ask how he knew but nodded lightly.

"Yeah." She rubbed her wrist lightly. "I was only trying to answer a question and he grabbed it….and-" she sighed and looked down. "I just didn't want him to blast the class with the cruciatus curse if the question wasn't answered. He swore he would."

His jaw was clenched and he swore he was going to finally give the Carrows what they deserved. Remembering how he had humiliated them the day he had exposed his presence to the school. As he listened to her speak, he remained silent, his face contorted in silent rage. Hermione watched his facial expressions carefully and judging by the angered look in his eyes and the way his jaw was fixated, she had a feeling things weren't going to end well for the Carrows. Knowing he couldn't handle this now and not be exposed, he would do it later. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he looked at her and noticed how she was rubbing her wrist. He gently took her hand once more and she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly despite herself. He gently ran a finger over the injury on her wrist and before their eyes, it vanished into nothing leaving her skin perfect. Her eyes widened as the bruise faded and she looked at him. He stared at her with his dark green eyes afterwards, he released her and got up and stood in front of the window.

"Thanks." She said softly. "Are you going somewhere?"

He gave a soft sigh.

"I'm going to wait until it's class time but for the time being, I will wait here. Don't tell him I'm here…I have an idea in mind." He said quietly, tail swishing almost as if the smallest movement would make it strike out. Hermione watched the tail intensely before looking up at him.

"Alright then." A part of her really wished he would stay around, but probably because the Carrows loved to roam the halls causing grief. As if sensing her thoughts, he turned his head so that the sun hit his eyes and made them glow, revealing a mixture of things like his age, maturity, wisdom and the vengeance he promised apart from just the beauty of their color.

"The Carrows will meet their end. For now, keep safe and do as they say. Stick with your friends, stay together in groups until I get to it. Hex them if you can risk it but be careful. I will most certainly be dealing with them later." He vowed, his voice promising that he would personally deliver their mangled corpses to the feet of the dark lord.

Hermione nodded again, hope now flaring through her body.

"They've hurt a lot of people." She said softly. "Many first years were sent home…their parents couldn't pick them up because…" she sighed heavily. "Did you know the death eaters have taken over almost all of England? Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, where none of us are allowed to go aymore. No more trips and everyone in the wizarding world that they've taken control of have curfew. No one is allowed out past none or the death eaters will come for you…"

He turned his face away from her for a moment and closed his eyes in the sunlight. He stared down at his pale white hands, the sun making his pearly white skin reflect even brighter and he clenched his fists as he turned his head to look at her.

"We need to take action soon. Tonight, we need to meet with Kappy and Ron. It's time we took out the Horcruxes. We can't wait much longer or it will be impossible to even form a group to take them out."

She stood there for a moment, almost forgetting he knew about them as well and she nodded yet again. Her gaze turned to the door and she knew Ron was probably wondering where she had gone. He sighed softly, wondering how he would deal with the horcrux he also carried, something he preferred only Kappy to know.

"Go to Ron and tell him you found nothing. He mustn't know of my presence for reasons you know. Perhaps tonight when you get dinner and a show, he'll appreciate me at least a bit." He muttered. "Don't let him see the bruise because Ron will figure out that I'm probably the one that healed you. Now go." He said quietly and literally jumped out the window, plummeting to what one would say their death but he clung to the ledge beneath the window and climbed up onto the roof of the tower.

Turning on her heel, she walked quickly out of the room and Ron was by her side in an instant.

"What-" he began.

Hermione shook her head. "It was nothing." She said, walking out of the common room.

Ron followed behind.

Harrykins sat on the edge of the roof, waiting for the time in which he had to go. He contemplated the information and to him, it was clear Voldemort was angered with him. He was really trying to piss him off and he was achieving just that.

Ginny turned to look at Kappy once more.

"So Kappy, how are you and Harrykins?" she asked.

Kappy looked up at her. Ginny had a curious look on her face.

"We're fine." He said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow making Kappy furrow his own in confusion.

"So nothing _weird_ has been happening?" she piped up again. Kappy gave her a look. "I mean…you heard about Lu-"

Kappy groaned. "Don't tell me _you_ believe Ron now." He snapped, knowing full well both Weasleys were right.

Ginny frowned. "Well you know, he could be onto something…" This statement made Kappy snort.

"Ron? Onto something?" he sounded very rude but at the moment, he didn't care.

Ginny frowned deeply at him. "He _could_ be!"

Kappy sighed in annoyance. "Yeah Ginny, Ron is onto something as usual. He is also truly intelligent, just like Hermione." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

It would be class time soon and he felt his thoughts were beginning to annoy him. He growled from where he sat on the edge of the roof. It was time, he decided as he jumped off the roof and fell almost like a rock. The air whistled around him and he just dove, knowing when he would stop. Anyone would've thought he was about to land smack into the ground but just as he reached a few meters off the ground, he changed into a snowy owl and swooped across the ground, causing a Hufflepuff girl to shriek in surprise as the tip of his wingers brushed her hair.

With a few graceful flaps of his wings, he circled the school to the front and used one of the side corridors to enter the school. He swept through the halls but no one paid him any attention as he flew into the Great Hall and as he did, he knew he would be confused for Hedwig. The good thing about an owl form was, his eyes didn't remain green unlike with most of his other forms. His eyes were amber and as he flew over Kappy, he didn't stop nor even look at him. He purposely landed in Amycus' breakfast, dumping it on his lap and clawing at his face visciously as he "attempted to escape" the bad landing. Kappy watched the scene as "Hedwig" attacked Amycus. Harrykins managed to get back into the air with a screech and Kappy smirked as the owl headed back to the Gryffindor table.

Alecto stood up angrily. "_Who's filthy owl was that_?!" she snarled.

Amycus held his face as he ran out from the hall and to the back room. Harrykins stared at Alecto from where he was perched in front of Kappy and Ginny, both in her line of sight. Kappy's eyes widened as Alecto's eyes locked on his.

"Was it _yours_?"

Harrykins remained where he was as Kappy stroked what he thought to be Hedwig for a moment and he stared at Alecto with innocence. He had to act natural but despite it being difficult, he gave her a hard look. Alecto continued to glower, trying to see who the owl belonged to and Ginny's eyes darted back and forth between "Hedwig" and Kappy. Biting down on her bottom lip, she looked at Alecto.

"It's mine."

Alecto's eyes moved to Ginny's. "_Yours?_"

Kappy's eyes widened. "Ginny…no." he said softly but she ignored him.

"Yeah, it's mine. I don't know wha-"

Before she could finish, Alecto had bounded down from the table and snatched Ginny up by her robes.

"Your demon owl hurt my brother. Do you know how much owl's claws hurt?!" she seethed.

The red headed girl shook her head, not looking at Alecto.

"Well perhaps, you will find out." Alecto let out a laugh and before McGonagall could stop her, she had swept from the hall, dragging the youngest Weasley with her. Harrykins could only stare in horror for a moment as Ginny was dragged off and he turned his head to Kappy, giving him the best nod he could muster before taking flight once more and flying through the doors. The next thing that was heard was a loud shriek and Harrykins changed form, picking Alecto up with ease and throwing her across the room. The Carrow slammed into the wall with force and got to her feet at once and Ginny scurried off quickly back to the Great Hall to inform Kappy. Harrykins snarled as he half crouched.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" he purred at her. "A very long time. You crossed the line when you started messing with students." He sneered at her and he was posed for direct attack but he seemed to prowl back and forth, pacing and taunting as he created tension by taking his time. Kappy and Ginny ran out to see what was going on just as Ron and Hermione walked up, stopping to look at Alecto and Harrykins. Hermione opened her mouth to ask but Ron shook his head and the two of them backed away.

"You and your brother will personally be dealt with and delivered on a silver platter to your master."

Alecto glared furiously at Harrykins and snatched out her wand.

"Not too easily, _dog!_" she snapped. "You're still going to pay for messing up my face."

His face almost held an insane look and he broke out laughing as he looked at her, scanning her face with a false look of fear.

"Your face? I'm afraid to inform you that there was damage before I even arrived." He smirked. "Besides, with that hideous face, I can't tell what was damaged." He cackled and slowly took a step to the right.

Alecto raised a dark brow at him. "I beg to differ. _My_ face was fine before you decided to mangle it."

"You know Alecto, I'm a gentleman and since that's the case, I'll let you have the first move." He mockingly bowed for her.

She pursed her lips. "Oh yes Harrykins. A gentleman who _wouldn't_ throw a lady against a wall?"

"I _wouldn't_. I _did._" He smart mouthed and laughed.

She sneered at him and ignored his laughter. "Well if you would like me to go first.." she pointed her wand at him. "_Confundus!"_

Kappy and Ginny watched as the first curse was thrown and both Alecto and Harrykins seemed to be unaware of the students that were beginning to crowd in pure curiosity. The demon merely stood there and let the spell hit him and mentally smirking. _Acting is fun. _He thought as he began to put on a show of being confused and wore a blank expression as he stared at Alecto. Alecto, as stupid as many believed her to be, wasn't entirely convinced whether the spell had worked.

"Well it's your go." She said, positioning herself, her heart at a semi normal pacing.

Harrykins continued his acting and remained still with a blank expression and for a moment, Kappy felt a bit worried.

"_Conjunctivitis!" _Alecto called out angrily.

"It damages your eyesight." Hermione said at Ron's confused look.

Harrykins sidestepped the spell with ease, gracefully twirling to the side and as the spell slammed into the wall, leaving a small chipped dent. He smirked.

"I knew it!" she said, glaring at him.

"Tsk tsk. Now really, it that's how you're gonna be this isn't even worth me letting you defend yourself.

She pointed her wand at him once more. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" She threw the spell at his legs but Harrykins merely laughed and vanished from sight and slammed her against the wall, hand to her throat and his body pressed into hers as he leaned in, face inches from her own. Alecto looked around confused for a split second, the moment he vanished and the next, her back impacted against the wall and she gasped as she stared at Harrykins, too close for comfort. He stared at her with a wide smirk on his face when she suddenly spit in his face and many of the students who were gathered, gasped. Kappy looked around noticing Dean and Seamus in the crowd. Seamus looked triumphant and Hermione looked horrified.

The demon closed his eyes and his free hand came up to wipe his cheek and he looked at her and gave her a smile.

"You're going to regret that." He turned and flung her hard with force from him but he didn't release her arm. When she finally did fly across the room and to the floor, in his hand was her arm. He carelessly dropped it to the side without a care and stepped over her fallen body as Alecto's screams were heard throughout the school. More students came rushing down the stairs and from the library as well s professors shuffling out of the halls, trying to see what was the cause of disturbance.

"Mmm…" he said as if he was being pleasured. "You're boring me, Alecto." He chastised.

Kappy took one look at Alecto's arm lying on the ground and instantly got visions of Fudge's death. He turned on his heel and walked back into the Great Hall. He was the only one who as Ginny stood there in horror. Hermione looked as though she would faint any moment and Ron's eyes were glued to Harrykins' figure, his mouth wide open. McGonagall, who had seen this act, looked as though she would either attempt to break up the fight or simply watch and enjoy. Alecto continued to scream, looking at the bloody stump that used to hold her wand arm. Instead of staying to fight, she began to bump past the students quickly, making her way to the oak doors.

Harrykins laughed as she made her way to the door, watching her with a predatory gaze and a gleam of insanity in his eyes. He suddenly lunged and landed on her back, knocking her to the ground on her face. Getting up, he put one foot on either side of her and grabbed her by the leg and dragged her back. Alecto screamed yet again and the students and professors backed away slightly.

"Oh don't tell me playtime is over!" he said in mock disappointment. "I'm not done with you, Cowardly Carrow." He hissed and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her head up and back. "Shame I never liked your face. Someone had to show you how awful you look." He said in a snide voice.

Kappy sat in the Great Hall, trying his best to block out the annoying and tormenting screams. Luna was seen in the crowd as well. Her normally dazed eyes were widened in shock at the scene. Apparently, she wasn't too happy about the whole thing and backed away the furthest, bumping into someone who was fuming at Harrykins. She was immediately taken by the neck with a wand at her head.

"Hey _dog!_ Let my sister go or the girl dies!"

Everyone turned around and Harrykins turned his gaze as well to fall upon Amycus, red faced and glaring viciously as he held Luna's neck tighter causing her to choke slightly. Alecto looked around as best as she could at her brother. The first sign of anger came when his ears pinned back and he snarled loudly at Amycus. Immediately moving away from Alecto, he stared at him, coming to halt on one spot. Alecto shivered in pain, getting up slowly and running once more for the doors and the students stepped aside quickly as she trailed blood. Harrykins' eyes were focused on Luna and Amycus as Amycus glowered at him. He was crouched slightly as he slowly took a step forward.

"Let her go, Carrow and I might let you live." He said in a deadly quiet voice yet everyone heard. Amycus responded by holding onto Luna's neck tighter and Luna whimpered in pain as she clutched to his arm, trying to get him to loosen his grip as he kept his wand at her temple.

"Oh but if I die, she's going with me and I'm sure _Potter_ and the rest of his friends wouldn't appreciate it." He sneered, yanking his arm and Luna cried out in shock and pain.

Alecto had by now, run out the doors of Hogwarts quickly. McGonagall, to everyone's surprise, ran after her quickly for her age. Some students turned their attention to her while the rest kept their gazes on Harrykins.

At Amycus' words, Harrykins smirked. "If you move fast enough."

With those words, he shot toward him like a bullet and with the speed of light, he charged Amycus through the Great Hall and between the tables as he dragged him with force. Kappy looked up as the doors burst open, Harrykins charging inside with Amycus. Once he reached the teacher's table, he slammed the man into the table and jumped over it and looked at his fallen form. He watched the man slam into the table and his mouth dropped and he closed his eyes, irritated. He took his wand and snapped it in half before his eyes. He threw the pieces on the ground and lowered his long and powerful black tail, curling it around his throat and picking him up. He began to walk back to the Entrance Hall, dragging him along.

"You don't threaten my friends and expect to get away with it, Mr. Carrow." His tailed tightened around his neck.

Kappy placed a hand to his head, relieved Harrykins was dragging the fight back out. It was then that he noticed Luna coming in and racing over to him. She looked more than frightened and he knew Amycus must have gone after her. He pulled her into a comforting hug.

"You alright?" he asked , concerned and Luna nodded, her eyes wider than normal.

As Harrykins, walked back into the Entrance Hall, Kappy took out his wand and slammed the doors shut once more. Hermione had by now taken a place on the steps and Ron joined her as well as Ginny. Now sitting beside Seamus, Dean and Neville looked like they could be watching a boxing match. Seamus was obviously appalled at the arm thing still but now looked down at Harrykins' tail; clearly he just realized he had one. McGonagall charged back into the hall, her face red with fury.

"Got away." She said, panting and Amycus surprisingly looked slightly relieved.

Harrykins tightened his hold on Amycus and looked at McGonagall with a smile.

"No Minerva. She didn't." He laughed. McGonagall looked confused for a moment until Alecto walked in like a mindless zombie.

"How did you-" began McGonagall though she cut off and filed back into the crowd.

He looked down at Amycus, whose face was contorted in horror. "Family sticks together right? Unfortunately you _both _made the wrong decisions the moment you listened to Lord Voldemort and came here." he smiled.

Amycus almost called out to her, to tell her to run though he knew she must be under the Imperius but he didn't have time to dwell as Harrykins lifted his leg, slamming it down hard on Amycus' knee, pressing his foot down until it broke with a loud snap. Amycus screamed out in pain and many students, several first years who were in the crowd began to cry. The professors immediately escorted the younger children back into the Great Hall, where Kappy and Luna were now attempting to eat something. Ron made a face at the snap but grinned to Hermione's horror.

"What are you doing smiling like that?"

Ron merely looked on with an almost triumphant gaze. Ginny noticed his look as well but said nothing as she continued to watch.

"Ouchy. That's gonna hurt but it hurt when you hurt the students as well so don't think it's painful." his tail lifted Amycus up and threw him across the room and into Alecto who he released the spell off of. Afterwards, both Carrows tried to get up. Harrykins moved as quick as lightning and didn't give them a chance to get up as he grabbed them both by their throats and picked them up.

"I'm getting bored. You're not even trying!" He said tauntingly, shoving them to the foot of the stairs. "Now do you wonder? Why I used to be the Dark Lord's most faithful servant? That despite my fear, he chose me above all his death eaters. Above his servants he considers fools?" he smirked and a dark gleam entered his eyes. The words shocked many if not everyone at the present moment and the normal whispers that would have broken out did not happen. Everyone seemed to just look like zombies. They watched Alecto and Amycus struggle. "Not a position I prefer to be in anymore. To be fed upon by his obsession for my power, my talent, body and my very being." He spat at the Carrows. "Power hungry fools." He stepped on Amycus' hand and he screamed yet again, his hand nearly breaking. "I'm not as heartless as you think so I will end this quickly."

He flipped them over and looked at them as if they were mere children. Alecto kicked hard at his leg, scooting away from him. He merely watched with amusement and threw her wand to her.

"Come on. Last chance." He taunted her and Alecto shook with fear as her wand arm had been thrown away like a useless doll.

She picked up her wand quickly with her other arm and Amycus looked on helpless as he could do nothing with his wand destroyed. Harrykins jumped back from them both and looked at her with a sneer.

"Come on." He taunted. "Prove to me that you're a servant of the Dark Lord's and not the pathetic little bitch that is about to die at my feet! Prove it to me!" he sneered. "And I might re-grow your arm."

Amycus crawled away quickly, standing up as well. He got too close to Ginny, his head in her way and she frowned angrily at him for what he had done to Luna. Ginny kicked out her leg and knocked him in the head. He flew forward, falling down the steps earning a shocked gasp from Hermione and a laugh from Ron.

Alecto looked up at him and then back down at her wand. She knew this was her last chance. Standing up quickly, she pointed her wand and shouted a non-verbal spell. Harrykins was struck with the spell as he was caught off guard and he closed his eyes as the spell intensified and coursed like electricity through him. It had been too long since he had last been under the spell and it used to be pleasurable but so long without it, returned its agony. He stumbled back a bit, ears lowering as he shook under the spell slightly. Alecto was nearly shocked at having hit him with the spell however; she aimed her focus on him, her anger boiling and used the first spell that came to mind.

"_Sectumsempra!_" She watched with a bit of flee on her face as blood shot from her opponent as though he had been slashed viciously with a sword. Harrykins let out a hiss and a shout as he clapped a hand on his arm where a deep wound bled. Other wounds began to appear on his torso, arms and legs and the sight made everyone back away with shock. One of the students turned green and fled. Alecto took this as her chance, taking advantage of his moment of pain to throw another hex at him. Hermione was the one who recognized it instantly, having been victim of the spell before in her fifth year. He was in pain and angered at her nerve but suddenly, the spell hit him and he nearly blacked out. His eyes widened and he collapsed on the ground after a few moments of pain.

His body trembled in agony and he felt almost as if he was dying but he was on the ground one moment and the next, he shot out like a bullet once more and slammed Alecto into the wall. The impact crushed all the bones in her body and he moved back as her body fell limp to the ground, unmoving. He turned to Amycus with a vicious snarl making everyone else shake and Hermione backed up the stairs more. Despite his slow advance, the blood wasn't the only sign of his weakened body and his pain. Amycus lifted his head from where Ginny had kicked him and he was barely conscious from having hit his head on the steps. He glimpsed Alecto's mobile body and his eyes widened just as Harrykins' tail whipped around his neck tightly. He picked Amycus up and growled low at him.

"Game over." He said and constricted the hold on his neck, snapping his neck and nearly beheading him. Once dead, he dropped the body and closed his eyes. His jaw was clenched as he refused to show the pain he felt. The students just stood there, looking at him in shock at everything they had just seen but slowly but surely, the teachers began to move them along.

"Come along, nothing to see here!" Came the squeak of Flitwick and Harrykins moved away from sight, disappearing around the corner to find a place to rest. He felt eyes on him but didn't turn as Ginny stood up instantly, staring after him. "Classes will begin shortly." The students groaned, apparently in awe that school hadn't been cancelled after all that. Soon the halls were empty aside from Hermione, Ginny and Ron, who sat still on the stairs and the corpses of Amycus and Alecto Carrow.

Watching him disappear around the corner, Ginny went after him and Hermione made to follow her but Ron stopped her.

"I knew it." He said, shaking his head and began to make his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione looked confused but followed, walking alongside him. She glimpsed Harrykins as he slipped into the dungeons and picked an empty classroom. As he entered, he slid down the wall and onto the floor, closing his eyes and resting in silence before it was interrupted as Ginny stepped into the room.

"Harrykins?" she said softly, seeing him against the wall. "You'll need to go to Madame Pomfrey. You're hurt."

He was stubborn. "No." he said, remaining where he was. "Are you satisfied now?"

His voice was quiet.

"Ron was right. I'm nothing good to have around." He turned his gaze away in shame.

Ginny chose to ignore this. "Kappy won't be too happy to see you hurt and if he knew I didn't drag your stubborn butt to the Hospital Wing I might meet _my _end."

He didn't say a word and closed his eyes, leaning his head back and taking a deep shuddering breath as another wave of pain struck through him. Ginny's brow furrowed and she walked over to him.

"Harrykins come on. I know it hurts but if you don't get help, it will only get worse."

"Forget it, Ginny. Go to class." He muttered and Ginny's became deeper.

"Either you're coming or Pomfrey is." She threatened. "She won't be happy to have to come all the way down here just because you're stubborn to seek help for your injuries."

"She's staying and _you're_ going to class."

She pursed her lips. "Or maybe I'll stay too."

"Ginny…" he began and Ginny shook her head and let out a piercing scream without warning making Harrykins jump and snarl at her. Ginny jumped but did not leave.

"Get out!" he shouted.

"No way! I'm getting you help whether you want it or not!" she said defiantly.

It didn't take long for a student to burst into the room. Neville.

"Ginny! Are you al-" he began in panic.

"I'm fine but you need to get Pomfrey. Harrykins is hurt and needs help!"

Neville raced out of the room to get Madame Pomfrey and Harrykins growled at her and threw open the door to leave. Ginny did something she normally wouldn't have and stepped in front of him.

"Harrykins if you leave, I'm telling Kappy you're a masochist."

He gave her a blank look and then glared. "What!" He probably was actually.

"That's right." She said, stalling in order for Pomfrey to come. To her luck, it didn't take long.

"Who's hurt?" Pomfrey said and then noticed Harrykins.

Ginny grinned in triumph. "Good job, Neville!" Neville blushed lightly and looked at Harrykins.

Harrykins seethed as he stared at Ginny but he didn't do anything. "She is, in the head!" he snapped.

Pomfrey didn't smile. "Don't be silly boy. Clearly you're the one hurt." She noted his bloodiness. "Now come along, we need to get you taken care of. I believe Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy have been through similar before."

"I'm fine!" he growled at the woman.

Pomfrey glared at him, clearly having a temper at moment. "You're _not_ fine! Now come along and don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult woman. You are!" he persisted stubbornly.

Neville began to slowly scoot back. "I'm telling Kappy." He said softly and left the room.

Ginny smirked and Pomfrey glared continuously at Harrykins as his jaw dropped and his face went blank. He narrowed his eyes at Ginny and said in a venomous voice. "I hate you." Ginny merely smiled back at him as though they were sharing a good moment. "Love you too."

He looked at Pomfrey and growled. "Fine. I'll bloody come just hurry up!"

Pomfrey sighed exasperatingly and began to walk back toward the Hospital Wing fully expecting to follow. He followed her, grumbling under his breath looking grumpy and peeved as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked. He hated it. Ginny snickered lightly as she followed behind him, stopping and headed toward the steps.

"Well I guess I'll go to class." She sighed. "But I'll check up on you later. Kappy will be here any-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kappy rushed out of the hall and threw a quick look at Pomfrey and Harrykins, eyes widening. "Are you okay?!"

Neville shook his head. "Just moments ago he was refusing to go to the nurse." He snitched, a small smile coming on his face as well.

Kappy frowned at Harrykins. "Well he's going now so that's good."

He looked at them all with a dark glare and stomped his foot as he came to a halt. "I'm not going anywhere! This is just ridiculous! I'm fine!" he practically snarled and turned around to leave.

Frowning deeply, he stepped in front of his lover and stared up at his husband. "Harrykins, I guarantee you, you're going to the Hospital Wing."

Pomfrey was beginning to look stressed and even more agitated at the hold up.

Neville said nothing more and Ginny who had yet to leave made a 'psst' sound to Harrykins, who turned his head at the sound. "Ooo you're defying your loverrrr!" she grinned. Harrykins looked ready to pounce Ginny and he did, moving forward and grabbing her by the throat. He pretended to choke her. Ginny pretended to choke and he finally let go.

"Goddamn you!" he said.

She made a dramatic noise. "Oh no! I nearly died!"

Neville smiled at her shyly and Kappy grinned for a moment before turning his attention on Harrykins.

"Please? Please go?" he was nearly pleading now.

He remembered the curse he had put on Malfoy and it hadn't been pretty and neither had been the curse Dolohov had cast on Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. Apart they were horrid enough but together? The damage must be incredible and he bit his lip as he looked at Harrykins, victim of both.

He sighed. "Kappy, I'm alive." Kappy pouted, giving him a pleading look he knew his lover would have a hard time resisting it.

Harrykins stomped on his own foot as guilt crept up at the look on his lovers face and he began to walk after Pomfrey once more. Kappy smiled in triumph and followed after his lover and the nurse. To Harrykins, the walk was extremely long and a few times, he felt the need to stop, clutching his ribs out of breath. The pain was overwhelming but eventually, they arrived and Pomfrey began to head over to her office immediately.

He remained on his feet in the middle of the room, staring after her with an irritable expression. He sighed in exasperation as he looked at Kappy. "I'm fine. Look I'm alive. So what? Two curses? I've taken worse before!"

Kappy shook his head. "No, you're staying here alright?" he looked down at his hands. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to come…"

Harrykins dropped the situation and immediately comforted his lover, lifting his chin up. "I came because I wanted to be with you. Babe, did you honestly think I wouldn't have found out? Do you think I would've held back?"

He sighed softly. He always felt that everything was his fault in some way. "It wouldn't have been hidden from you eventually, you're right." He looked at the blood on Harrykins clothing and took out his wand. "_Scourgify._" He watched the blood begin to disappear, leaving the tears in his shirt and pants. Harrykins sat down on the bed with wince and pulled his Kappers on top of him as he laid back.

"I'm only here because I love you. Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this room." He grumbled, knowing his grumpy attitude would make him smile and Kappy did smile, giving Harrykins a gently kiss on the lips. He smiled into the kiss as Kappy ran a hand through his hair. "I know babe but I worry and I mean the scars are hard to heal."

Harrykins sighed and gently stroked his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Babe, I promise I'll be fine."

Kappy nuzzled against him and closed his eyes, laying his head on his chest. "I….don't know…" He nuzzled him in return and slid his fingers into his hair and suddenly jumped when he felt Pomfrey come back into the room. Kappy blushed lightly, beginning to slide off of him.

"Make this quick, woman." He grumbled.

Pomfrey pursed her lips. "Don't get testy."

"Testy?" he squawked. "Testy?! I'll have you know I don't want to be here! Be thankful I came quietly." He growled, crossing his arms and wincing as he stretched one of the wounds on his arm. Sliding out of bed, Kappy bit his lip. "Harrykins…-"

He was cut off when Pomfrey shoved him aside and went by Harrykins, leaning over him. "You'll need to drink this." She said, holding a vial in her hand. He slowly closed his eyes but didn't protest as his hand took the vial from her and he drowned it in his mouth in one go and swallowed. He grimaced and stuck his tongue out, conjured a glass of water and chugged it down.

"Ew!" he growled softly and looked at her with a scowl. "What was that?"

Pomfrey rolled her eyes in exasperation as Kappy looked from Harrykins to her with raised eyebrows.

"It's what's going to help you out." She said simply, taking the empty vial and walking to her office for supplies. He glared after her, gagging in disgust. "Well my job is done." He muttered, getting out of bed but Kappy held out his hands and pushed him back. "No Harrykins." Pomfrey stuck her head out and Harrykins stuck his tongue out at her before laying back down.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position with a grimace despite his body's painful protest, as Kappy watched him, sitting closely by his side. He saw the grimace on Harrykins' face and frowned. "You're going to be okay…"

Kappy smiled a bit at him, placing a hand on his shoulder as Pomfrey came back out with bandages, pursing her lips. Harrykins looked at Kappy and let out a wide yawn and blinked as he leaned his head. He felt drowsy and it didn't register to him what it could be. As Kappy looked down at his drowsy form, Pomfrey stopped beside the bed and looked at both of them.

"Move Potter…just for a moment."

Kappy moved aside and she sat by Harrykins. "Sit up straight." She instructed.

Harrykins shook his head and turned away from her tiredly. He wanted to sleep, feeling to drowsy to sit up. Madame Pomfrey glared at him and muttered _Stupid woman _in his mind.

"Sit up straight." She instructed once more and Harrykins did his upmost hardest to heave himself into sitting position and once he had, he leaned back. He felt exhausted and Pomfrey sighed heavily. At least he had sat up this much. She took out her wand and cut his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the ground. She muttered something about fixing it later before making the bandages wrap themselves around his wounds though not before covering the wounds with a semi-painful substance. As she finished, he groaned and opened his eyes somewhat but didn't move as they fell shut once more and fell asleep once more.

Pomfrey finished with her duties to take care of him for the moment and stood up. "Mr. Potter, you need to go to class. I'll inform Professor Snape that you're on your way." Kappy sighed heavily and looked down at Harrykins. "Alright then…" he answered sadly and placed a swift kiss on his lover's lips before he made his way to the exit.

For the rest of the day, Harrykins slept in the same position and condition without being disturbed. He rested past lunch and the rest of the afternoon. By dinner, he finally stirred and groaned at the dormant state his body was in. "Shit." He grumbled and at the sound of his waking, Pomfrey came from her office. She had stayed in her office all day to make sure he didn't leave. "You alright?" she asked.

He jerked his head up and looked at her with glazed green eyes and a tired expression. "Yes, just really sore and tired." He mumbled.

"How are your injuries?" she asked, looking down at his bandaged body. "Can I have a look?" she was attempting to be kind and Harrykins looked at her, noticing the difference and nodded silently. She undid his bandages to see the injuries and throughout the whole thing, he remained still. He'd closed his eyes once again, tired and his ears twitched as they picked up footsteps coming toward the hospital wing. He growled low as the scent of the unwanted visitor hit his nose.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened then and Kappy came inside. "Harrykins, you okay now?" he looked as Pomfrey continued to check her patient. "How does he look?" Pomfrey nodded as she finished up. "Surprisingly, he's a _bit_ better. He will still need to stay here for a while though." Harrykins was looking right past Kappy with a dark look and looked disgruntled and angry. Kappy frowned for a moment before looking behind him at the intense look Harrykins seemed to be giving the door. Snape came into the Hospital wing then, walking right past Kappy. His very presence made Kappy purse his lips in annoyance.

"What do you want, Snape?" Kappy snapped and Harrykins began to growl low, making it sound more menacing as he kept his gaze planted on the man who had once been a kind being to him, was now his enemy.

The greasy haired man gave him a menacing looked before moving his coal eyes to Harrykins, a sneer formed on his face. "I'm not at all surprised to see _you _in here after that little performance you decided was necessary to give nearly the entire student body." Harrykins continued to stare at him, growling a little louder. Snape chose to ignore this for the time being. "Got something in your throat, Mr. Riddle?"

Harrykins jerked himself into sitting position and looked about to take the Potions master out, his face angry but was stopped as Pomfrey shoved him back down into a laying position. He allowed her to do so as she gave Snape a look. "And what are you here for, Severus?" she asked impatiently.

He glowered at Snape, hoping to kill him with his gaze and Pomfrey turned back to her patient. "What a disrespectful gaze." She frowned and Kappy snorted. "Nothing less than he deserves." Harrykins growled. Madame Pomfrey sighed, by now used to Harrykins' behavior and attitude. She turned back to Snape and gave him another look and Snape merely swept his gaze over several vials sitting on a desk. Pomfrey's eyes lit up than.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" she looked at Harrykins pleadingly as though she had something horrible to confess. He raised his eyebrows at her and looked at Snape with dark green eyes, no longer as dark as they were before. "Harrykins, Severus knows how to heal that curse the best." She explained, giving Snape a disapproving look. "Seeing as he invented it."

Harrykins jerked his head in Severus' direction once more at her last words. He bolted up once more. "So you decided to teach them a little magic?" he scolded accusingly.

Snape sneered. "I taught them _nothing_ you insufferable brat." He snapped. Pomfrey sighed heavily but said nothing. Kappy glared at Snape, who ignored him as his eyes remained locked on Harrykins. "They clearly learned on their own. Suppose they heard me say it aloud once or twice, killing stray dogs that reminded me of you." He smirked condescendingly.

Harrykins had a grip on the bed that could've broken steel when angered. He was restraining himself from not tearing the man to shreds. His ears were flat on his skull and ehe looked murderous. Kappy seemed to notice this and did not care if Snape died on the spot. He hated him and by now, it was a hate that nearly reached his revulsion for Voldemort himself. Snape looked quite satisfied at the reaction he had gotten. "So Mr. Riddle, shall I help you heal your wounds?"

He took deep breaths and did his best to calm down. He stared at Kappy pleadingly for a moment, asking him for something with his eyes as he shook slightly in his own anger. Kappy's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion and decided to speak to him telepathically. _You okay?_ Snape looked a bit impatient at this point after such a long pause of silence.

"You have two seconds to answer me before I leave. The pain may subside for a while but it will come back and continue to do so, quickly. More pain for you, not that it matters much to me. I'm not after all, a basic…killer."

Harrykins' eyes widened a fraction as Snape's words hit home. It hurt no matter how much he tried to deny it or ignore it but he knew Snape was right. That was enough to kill his anger and he sat back a bit more and laid down. He had long blacked out his old memories with the Potions Master but it bothered him to see the difference now. "Go ahead." He said quietly, almost dully.

Harrykins may not have reacted to this but it didn't stop Kappy from snatching out his wand and pointing it at Snape as he approached his lover. Snape's eyes were now focused on Kappy, who glared furiously at him. Pomfrey looked shocked. "Potter! Put that-" Kappy tuned her out and Snape backed away from him quickly, snatching out his own wand. Harrykins opened his eyes once more and watched the scene between his husband and Snape, his ears lowered in shame. Kappy shouldn't have to get in trouble because Snape was right. _Don't…he'd right…just…just let him._ He tried to plead with him.

Kappy heard his words but only served in angering him more. _Fuck that! _He snapped back at his lover. _**I'll **__kill him._" He threw a hex at Snape, who deflected it instantly. Pomfrey backed away for a moment before snatching out her own wand. "Potter!" Once more, Kappy ignored her and shot another hex at Snape who repeated his action in blocking it. Harrykins watched with a horrified expression and immediately got to his feet at this point. "Stop!" he shouted loudly. "Please…" he said weakly. _He's right…let him help me and I'll get him later babe…_

He glared at Harrykins angrily mostly because he wanted to hex Snape to hell which he figured was _much_ too generous. He opened his mouth to demand why he should do such a thing when he once more heard Harrykins speak to him. Sighing heavily, he lowered his wand, watching as Snape did the same.

"Detention Potter!" he snapped, shoving Kappy aside.

Harrykins winced at those words and stared at Kappy from where he was. Surely Snape would take advantage when he went.

Kappy wanted to punch him but he held back, backing away against the corner. Pomfrey scowled at him.

"You may leave, Mr. Potter." She said and Kappy pursed his lips. "Now." Glaring at her as well, he stormed out of the Hospital Wing with Harrykins' eyes planted on him as did so. He stared at Snape as he sent a warm hug through their connection. Kappy, who felt the hug couldn't help but smile as he walked.

Snape walked swiftly over to Harrykins, who had lain down once more. "Now that the clone of Satan has left…" he raised his wand and pointed it at Harrykins. With a nonverbal spell, Harrykins wounds slowly began to heal. He held still as the spell began to work and he once more planted his gaze on the greasy haired man.

"It will take a while for them to completely heal. You need to _not_ strain yourself or the spell will simply break, causing more injury than before and possibly permanent damage."

Pomfrey raised a brow at Harrykins as he stared at Snape. "In other words, no more…incidents."

Sighing, he stared at them both and bit his lip. "If something happens….I'm not going to just sit here." He muttered.

Snape gave him one last look before turning on his heel and walked out of the hospital wing and Pomfrey returned back to her office.

He sighed and laid back, staring ahead. He needed to do something for he refused to remain put. He glanced over at the door of Pomfrey's office. He narrowed his eyes at it for a long moment before he silently jumped to his feet with a small wince and ran out, invisible with his unnatural speed.

Kappy walked down the halls of Hogwarts, cherishing his final moments before he was dragged to the dungeons for detention. As he walked, he looked up as a dreadful voice barked his voice and he looked at Snape who had seen him walking by.

_Oh.no._

"Potter!!"

He began to walk away quickly from the Potions Master who followed after him quickly. Kappy didn't move fast enough as Snape grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the dungeons.

Meanwhile, Harrykins limped through the school, thankful for the absence of the students and made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room and once he reached it, he groaned mentally. As he entered, Some of the students that were inside looked up and gasped. He glanced at Ginny, who was among them and raised an eyebrow. He walked right by them, hunched slightly from his injuries but doing his best to keep the grimace off his face. But he reached the piece off the dormitory and lay down in Kappy's bed with a soft moan of pain and relief. The cool darkness felt good until the door opened to admit a small group of boys. Harrykins slowly opened his eyes to see four figures at first glance but once he blinked, he recognized them. He knew why there were here.

"What do you want to know?" he said, closing his eyes once more.

Ron was the first to speak.

"I know…I mean I'm sure I know who murdered Fudge and Umbridge." He said.

Dean and Seamus looked at Ron a bit cautiously but said nothing, looking back at Harrykins. Neville backed away a bit, tripping slightly, having to cling to Seamus' shoulder to regain his balance.

"Klutz." He murmured silently to Neville. A blush formed on his face.

Ron ignored his friends, staring at Harrykins. "Am I wrong?"

Harrykins looked away in shame. There was no escaping it and a part of him just didn't care anymore what Ron thought about him. He was sick of trying to please him and trying to be accepted by the red head. He wouldn't lie.

"No. You're right but I didn't kill them for fun." He murmured. "He told me…what they had done to him and I…lost control and let my anger take over." He refused to think of death before the Carrows. Lupin. He didn't know if he was going to lie about that or not but hoped it wouldn't come up.

Ron's eyes lit up as though in triumph and he turned back to Dean and Seamus. He pursed his lips as Seamus handed over several sickles to Dean.

"That's _real_ nice Seamus."

Seamus gave him a grin which Ron did not return. Harrykins raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but smile a bit at the bet exchange.

"How lovely." He said in a joke like sarcasm.

Neville looked at Harrykins as though wanting to ask him a question. He bit his lip hard and said nothing. The demon sensed this and looked at Neville, noticing his expression and tilted his head to the side a bit. The boy had always been fond of him in the past and it felt strange to see him like this now. He knew everyone feared him truly now and there were no hesitations in that. He hoped that those who hadn't before didn't now. He twitched his ears slightly as he stared at Neville.

"What is it?" he asked.

Neville's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No-uhm. It's nothing."

Ron looked at Neville then. "Just as him, Nev." He said. Dean and Seamus stopped to look at him as well.

Harrykins raised his eyebrows at Neville and at Ron, Seamus and Dean. He too looked expectant.

Neville blushed scarlet, it was apparent he wasn't one who liked being the center of attention. He tried his best though, clearing his throat before speaking. "What about Lupin?"

Suddenly, all eyes were upon Harrykins with intense looks. Ron's face was stony. Said person, furrowed his brow and looked back at them, meeting their gazes head on.

"Lupin was a close person to Kappy. I wouldn't ever do something like that to him." He said, being a perfect actor of lies but winced intently at the lie. He wouldn't, he _had._ He wouldn't have done it if he hadn't been so afraid and intent on defending himself. He also wished he'd known who the werewolf was too. "That was not me." He continued. "But I wish I could change it but that's not possible." _Maybe for you._

Everyone's face relaxed and they calmed down all but Ron's. He looked more bummed that he was "wrong" about Lupin so it obviously surprised Neville when Ron spoke.

"Oh well that's great! I mean not for Lupin but mate, we didn't want to have to live knowing you killed one of the greatest Professors." He nodded. "I mean…no one gives a rat's arse about Umbridge. May she rot where she died."

"Here! Here!" chanted Seamus and Dean and Neville smiled back at them before nodding slowly to Harrykins. "Alright then…sorry for asking." He apologized.

Harrykins shook his head. "It's alright. It was bound to come up and I guess it was best if you'd heard it from me." He shrugged. "The world will see me for the monster that I am. The monster I spent more than 80 years living as and being maintained in my place as how I was trained to live. Being his most prized possession, the one he chose to lead the raids, the killings." He paused and looked at them all. "It's worse than you could ever imagine and at the time, I proudly led them on, killing with little effort and no remorse, no regret. As Kappy might advise me, that is my past and the only thing I can do now is hope to fix what I can and work for the future." He said and winced, running a hand down his side.

"Have any of you seen him by the way?" He asked casually.

Neville sat down on his own bedside and Seamus, Dean and Ron did the same. They were appalled by Harrykins' small yet horrifying tale. They couldn't believe he had actually been at Voldemort's side. Though after the killings they had witnessed, they weren't so sure it if was much of a surprise.

"So I suppose we can all see thestrals now? Luna will want company feeding them I suppose."

Neville smiled a bit and Ron groaned. "Oh no, helping Loony-bird out. Wonderful."

Neville shot him a look. "Ron, she helped us out at the Department remember? _You_ doubted her."

Ron snorted. "And _you_ thought her off her rocker so what's the difference?"

Neville blushed. "The difference is I no longer believe that."

Ron smirked. "Because I believe you may like Miss Loony-bird."

Seamus and Dean oohed. They had all nearly forgotten Harrykins' question but Neville quickly answered them as not only a way to ignore Ron's comment but to not make him feel ignored.

"Oh I think I may have seen him. I don't know if it was him but Professor Snape was dragging someone down to the dungeons…"

At those words, Harrykins ignored everything and jumped up.

"What?!" he roared with anger. "Was it him?!" he grabbed Neville by the collar of his robes and yanked him in. "Was it him?" Neville gasped in shock, trembling from his actions, fear written on every etch of his face. Harrykins was now very worried but the sudden movements had caused a lot of pain on his behalf and he was clenching his jaw to hold back the groan of pain he would surely be anguishing. He let go of Neville after a moment and clenched his eyes in pain, laying back and clutching his sides. _Fucking Carrows._ He thought. Neville's heart raced quickly as Harrykins released him and he slid back onto the bed, crawling far away from him. Dean, Seamus and Ron looked at Harrykins, all stony faced now and ignoring the pain Harrykins was obviously experiencing.

"Yes it was probably him." Ron said firmly. "But Kappy can handle himself. No need to scare the hell out of Neville."

He ignored Ron for a moment and when he pulled himself together, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at them all.

"I k-know. I just don't trust Snape. He's acting on _his_ orders. He won't care what is in the rule book or not." He explained and turned his head to Neville. "I'm sorry for scarying you, I'm just worried about many things. I have so many thoughts, so many things to do and it's overwhelming." He sounded sincere.

"Yeah." Ron didn't look happy all the same. He exited the dormitory then, followed by Dean and Seamus. Neville got up as well, though he looked behind him for a moment.

"It's okay. If I were in your position with someone I loved, I would worry too." He gave him a reassuring smile before turning and leaving the dormitory. He shut off the light as he closed the door incase Harrykins wanted to sleep.

He watched them leave and once he was in total darkness, he blinked his eyes a bit and decided sleep sounded good. With the discomfort of the hospital wing, a strange territory gone, he fell right to sleep only to be plagued by a nightmare in which he relived the night he had killed Remus Lupin. He shook in his sleep, clawing out and whimpered loudly but they were muffled by the pillow. He was curled up on his right side, facing away from the door and his tail hanging off the bed.

It wasn't too much later that Kappy trudged into the dormitory. Not knowing who was there, except that his roommates were not, Kappy plopped down on his bed. He scooted in more, feeling someone else and gasped, nearly falling off his bed. His heart was beating quickly though now he had realized it was Harrykins who was occupying his bed. He nearly frowned, wanting to scold him for leaving the hospital wing but he heard the whimpers that were coming from him and his frown faded. Biting down on his lip, he ran a hand through Harrykins' hair gently, letting his fingertips brush the tips of his black triangular ears.

"Harrykins?" he said in a gently voice.

Harrykins was shaking as he slept and cringed at the touch until he felt the warmth and comfort it offered. As usual, a shiver went through him as his ears were caressed and he relaxed, his eyes slowly opening and his ears flattened and pinned down under his hand as he leaned his head into the touch. He slowly turned his head and saw Kappy leaning over him with one knee on the bed.

He blinked slowly and reached out for him, taking his wrist and pulled it to his lips where he kissed it. Kappy smiled a bit, not knowing Harrykins would be able to see it or not. "Harrykins, you okay?" he asked gently.

"Y-yeah." He replied softly, voice shaking.

Kappy laid down beside him and wrapped a gentle arm around his waist. Harrykins sat up a bit and pulled him close as he looked at him. He wiped the tears from his face as he did so.

"Are you sure? You were shaking..."

"I…I d-don't know..."

Kappy scooted closer to him then and looked at him. "Baby….did you have a bad dream? What happened?" he felt him tense beside him but Harrykins slowly pulled him forward and stared at him with saddened green eyes.

"Lupin." He murmured softly, voice cracking slightly and looked down at his lap in shame for a long moment. Kappy bit down on his lip hard. The last thing he wanted to hear was about Lupin.

He took a deep breath. "I didn't sound too good. Was it a nightmare?"

Harrykins stared at his lap without looking up and when he finally did, tears glistened in his eyes.

"I….there _must_ to be a way to fix it…" he whispered, almost desperate.

Kappy looked at him and he thought hard for a moment before he came up with something.

"Is there any way…I mean would you be able to take me back into time? All but _one_ time turner was destroyed at the ministry and they managed to find it."

Harrykins stared at him for a long moment and he smiled. "Yes…I can. You remember when I sent you back in time to when I was a toddler?" he asked.

"Yes I do.,." he looked down at his hands for a moment. So he would have to go back in time again but this time, to save Lupin.

Harrykins nodded. "I won't know what you're talking about when you return." He said and reached out to pull him in and kissed him. Kappy nodded as well and kissed him back gently, smiling softly. His heart began to pound, knowing he might just save an innocent life. When Harrykins released him, he gently blew on him and Kappy felt himself fading from sight. He gave Harrykins one last smile before vanishing completely like a cloud.


End file.
